The Seven
The Seven was an organization created by Vought-American and an antagonistic faction in the adult comic-book series . Biography Comics The Seven were created by Vought American injecting a substance called Compound V directly into seven pregnant women.This results in the births of stronger than average supes: Homelander, Black Noir, Queen Maeve, The Deep, Jack from Jupiter, Lamplighter, and Mister Marathon. A-Train and Starlight would be recruited onto the team to replace Mister Marathon and Lamplighter respectively. They were created in order for Vought-American to make profits by manipulating the public into believing they were a group of superheroes. However, due to The Seven's upbringings and mental illnesses, they became corrupt with many members committing multiple crimes such as murder, rape and even botched attempts at saving people that resulted in the deaths of countless innocents. This was apparent in their botched attempt to stop one of planes during 9/11 which also leads to the death of Mister Marathon along with thousands on the plane and on the Hudson Bridge. The CIA finding out about this disaster leads to the formation of the Boys, a team created to keep the Supes in line with one of their main tools being blackmail. The Lamplighter becomes infuriated after being told that the Seven were being blackmailed, so he leaves the team to stalk Greg Mallory, the leader of the Boys, to his home and murder his grandchildren. This leads to the two teams to come to a cease fire agreement: the Seven would not get involved in national defense and the Boys would not interfere with them. Lamplighter was given up to the Boys which leads to his death and reanimation as a mindless zombie. Since then, The Seven and the Boys have had little interaction with each other, and mostly shows the team at their headquarters and focuses on the team's newest member, Starlight. The Seven would soon dissolve and ends with only two of its former members surviving. TV Series In , The Seven are the most profitable superhero team under Vought International, and like their comic counterparts, are corrupt superheroes (commonly known as "Supes") only concerned about maintaining their public images than saving innocents and are opposed by the titular group of Supe-haunted and scarred individuals desiring to expose them for the blithe monsters they really are. The public influence of The Seven is shown more prominantly, with them starring in movies and commercals, having merchandise, and making public appearances. The team is also more fleshed out and expanded on, which includes seeing the members having personal struggles. Other changes include: *The race swapping of A-Train and The Deep where the former was white while the latter was black in the comics. *Translucent instead of Jack from Jupiter *Getting into national defense *Homelander is more proactive and scheming throughout as he manipulates events to get Supes into national defense. *Queen Maeve had an ex-girlfriend and is implied that she, along with The Deep, was recruited onto The Seven similar to A-Train and Starlight. *Homelander is the only member of the Seven that can fly whereas in the comics, excluding A-Train, Black Noir, and Mister Marathon, the rest of the members could fly as well. *The botched plane rescue having nothing to do with 9/11 and only Homelander and Queen Maeve were sent on the mission. Members *Homelander *Black Noir *A-Train *Queen Maeve *The Deep *Jack from Jupiter (comic-exclusive) *Lamplighter *Starlight *Mister Marathon (comic-exclusive) *Translucent (show-exclusive) Allies *Vought-American *Payback Gallery the-boys-casting.jpg|The Seven during a meeting in the comics. seven amazon.jpeg|The Seven in a poster for the Amazon TV series. seven comics 2.jpg|The members of The Seven. seven logo.jpg|The Seven's logo. seven new member.jpg|The Seven's headquarters and new member Starlight in the comics. Trivia *The Seven was a dark parody of teams from Marvel and DC properties such as the Justice League and Avengers. *They are also equivalent of DC Comics' Legion of Doom and Marvel Comics' Masters of Evil. Navigation pl:Siódemka Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teams Category:Evil Creation Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Contradictory Category:Greedy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vandals Category:Totalitarians Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fighters Category:DC Villains Category:Fallen Heroes